bad guys ain't that bad
by klucky
Summary: rogue gets saved by those new boys and they hang around togeter. chapter 9 up. fights about the letter and they go to a movie, sortta.
1. they rescue rogue and stuff! woohoo! som...

Disclaimer: mimble wimble boink bonk zick. Ain't it the truth?  
  
Note: This is more a wishing type plot line more then an actual thing that could happen. Be prepared for x man bashing and some just down right funkiness. It's also sort of what happens before that whack story I wrote about the talking cat and stuff. There might be some OOCness just cuz, well they haven't even spoken yet so how am I supposed to know their character.  
  
"Hang on. Just hold up a sec. Lemme get dis strait- we be goin' ta trask's hide out," peter nodded his head, "and we be goin' ta rescue an x-geek," again peter nodded his head, "'cuz da X's demselves forgot ta get her?" asked remy. This seemed really dumb. They had fought this girl; no they had to save her because the x men were too lazy to do it? Insane.  
  
"Yeah, wait on, red-eyes got a point," said john.  
  
"Well, listen up now! She might be an enemy, but she's still a mutant. And according to metal-man the next test will be really bad. Hey remy, were you able to hack into the sevalence camera?" asked peter as he suddenly remembered.  
  
"Oui" he handed over the tape. "The time frame you asked for, 10:30 ta 10:45, remy guess ta time of the escape for most of dem."  
  
John popped in the tape.  
  
"Ok, no ya got it wrong, that shows pride and phasing out Daniel's."  
  
"And that shows Wagner portin' out dukes," said peter looking at remy, "why did you tape all this?"  
  
"For back round. Watching it remy wondered where da other X's were," replied remy, "just watch."  
  
"Storm getting hank."  
  
"Storm getting' Logan."  
  
"Hang on, where the hell be grey and summers?" asked john now noticing that the two leaders were missing. Surly they weren't left behind.  
  
"There they are, walking up to rogues cell," said peter, "why is she still there, wouldn't they-"  
  
"Holly cow!"  
  
"Did I see that?"  
  
"Yup, remy watched it about 5 times to make sure, here, lemmy rewind then you can see. The two of 'em walk up. Rogue looks up, Grey flicks her off. Grey and summers kiss. Rogue putts her head back down. Grey and summers walk away. Now I went ta dis camera. It shows da two of 'em meeting up wit' da others. Grey shrugged and walks off to what must be the jet."  
  
Both peter and john gawked at the screen.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Team togetherness, ha, Bec Mon Chu!" said remy.  
  
"Ok," said john, "lets do this. And show that the X's are such losers that we have to save them."  
  
They walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Because I'm lazy and none too bright I will just skip to the boys being outside rogue's cell.  
  
"Merd, is she ever in a bad way," said remy. Rogue was sprawled out on the tiles of the cell floor. She had one leg that looked twisted into a position that was NOT natural. The other leg looked as if it had 3 knees in it. She had scrapes all up and down her arms and face and most of them continued down her shirt.  
  
"Ok, peter, you carry her. Remy did you open that door yet," remy nodded, "as we walk out remy takes the back, I take the front," said john as peter picked up the girl. She whimpered, from both pain and fear.  
  
  
  
"Shhh. It'll be ok little one," whispered peter. She cringed and held still. +Damn, she kind of reminds me of Illyana+ he thought.  
  
Several gards kept popping out of nowhere but they were no mach for balls of fiery inferno, nor a mach for exploding cards. Peter continued to shield her from all of the flying debris in his armored up form. He vaguely noticed that she was both crying and bleeding through her clothes and onto his armor.  
  
"Hey, hurry it up down there!" yelled john from the outside.  
  
"Comin'" shouted remy from behind peter as her threw 3 more charged cards at an oncoming group of armed gards. The place was going down. The shiny metal walls were half melted and everything else was already burnt.  
  
The 4 of them made it out and all climbed into the van. It looked like a laundry truck, but it had double reinforce adimatem walls and more weapons then you could imagine.  
  
John got in the front seat and gunned it. 0 to 80 in less then they could count.  
  
"Why are we lettin' him drive?" asked remy as he grabbed some bandages and handed them to peter.  
  
"He got there first," replied peter as they hit a sharp turn and caused all 3 of the mutants to slide into the wall.  
  
"Uff, hey watch it! We got and injured back here!" yelled peter.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Hey, hand me those bandages homme, lets rap her up or else she's gunna bleed dry," said remy.]  
  
"Shit," said peter. The shear amount of cuts and gashes on the body they could see was just awful. Moving her had appeared to reopen many of them.  
  
"Hey listen up! We're here." They pulled up along a very ritzy type hotel.  
  
"Um, how are three boys gunna get a batter, bruised and barley conscious girl up to our room?" asked peter, "I mean they already think we are some kind of killers on the run, bringing a girl like this up would make them think-"  
  
"No worries peter, remy'll get her up dere. Are you hurt?" he asked noticing the blood all over the shirt of his teammate.  
  
Peter looked down and said "ain't mine, its hers."  
  
Remy slung the girl over his shoulder and worked out exactly how he could get to the 19th story widow ledge, that led to their rooms, with out being seen.  
  
He smiled to himself, this was going to be two easy. Rogue squirmed up against him, "wow, easy chere. You'll have ta wait a moment, once we get up dere you can rest and eat and heal." She moaned in pain and squirmed again. "An do dat again."  
  
  
  
Hi um, this is gunna be a remy/rogue fic just cuz the couple is so cool. It won't have near any x men or BOM unless something weird happens. Illyana is Peter's little sister and he really loves her of ya didn't know. I don't have a damn clue about how to do Peter's accent, so if ya get so feed up of reading me do it wrong you can just tell me how to do it right. Sorry if I used an idea that somebody else used. I might be repeating a story I forgot I read. The effects of no sleep an my mind are really interesting. ::spaces out:: 


	2. rogue gets cleaned up, they eat take out...

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: umm, potato chips. Oh, hi ::blushes:: I don't own anything.  
  
Note: if they make peter a big char. In the show they better bring in his little sister!  
  
  
  
"Dangit Cajon! Don't surprise me like that!" shouted john.  
  
"Sorry homme, here she is," replied gambit. He jumped down of the window ledge and set rogue down on the bed. Most of the wounds they could see were all cleaned up. She obviously had a little Logan healing factor in her because they were all scabbed over.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and moaned.  
  
"Oh gawd, ow," she said softly.  
  
"What hurts?" asked john. Peter was busy getting food at the restaurant down stairs. Remy was getting some more bandages.  
  
"Right here, Ah don't know what it is. But ow, man does it hurt," she pointed to the middle of her chest, about two inches below her bra.  
  
"Oy, here be some gloves, lets do dis," he flipped up her shirt and the two of them saw what looked like a broken needle stuck through her. It was bleeding quite a bit. It was about 3mm in diameter.  
  
John muttered a few curse words that I cant repeat with out raising the rating to NC-17.  
  
"Ok," said remy, "how we gunna get dat out?"  
  
"The traditional way, pull." Said john. (Haha, movie crack)  
  
"Chere, can ya here me?" asked remy. Rogue slowly nodded her head. "Hold on, dis is gunna hurt."  
  
He and john both worked it out. They knew rogue was really hurting but she didn't cry out. When the 10-inch long needle was out of her chest rogue had had it and she passed out.  
  
John looked at the needle.  
  
"Blimy, there's still some stuff in this thing, grab sommat for it, will ya?"  
  
Remy grabbed a bottle cap off the bed stand and held it under it. A thick blue liquid dropped into the bottle cap.  
  
"What in da flamin' hell is dis?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno, but I doubt its good," said john.  
  
After about 10 minuets of waiting for peter, john asked, "what is she gunna wear, I mean she cant keep wearing this, its all full of holes and it just isn't decent?"  
  
"One o' us should go out and get her a dress or sommat and tomorrow we can go let her pick out some more clothes, ya know, like ones in her own style."  
  
"Well that makes sense, I gunna go do that. Can I trust you to stay alone with a girl for a little while remy?" asked john cracking a smile.  
  
"Oui sir," said remy faking innocence. John had to fight back a fit of laughter.  
  
John walked out. As he slammed the door rogue woke up.  
  
"Oh, hi," she muttered.  
  
"Can I get ya anything chere?" asked remy kindly.  
  
"Yeah, could ah have some water please?" she asked weakly.  
  
Remy sat her up and handed her a glass. He then had to help her sit up.  
  
They sat in silence. Remy still had his hand on her back to keep her up and rogue help the glass with a dazed look on her face.  
  
Peter walked in the door carrying a plastic bag.  
  
"Hamburgers any one?" he asked happily. He handed one to rogue, then remy. He then looked around and asked, "ok, what did you do to the poor ausie?"  
  
"Nuthin," said remy through a mouth full of fries.  
  
"Then where the hell is he?" asked peter starting to get worried.  
  
"He went to get the little girl here sommat to wear. He be back right about," john walked in the door caring a bag from JC Penny's, "now."  
  
"Thanks," said john as he grabbed a milk shakes, "I was really needing some tucker." (Did I say that right?)  
  
When she was finished rogue stretched out and went to sleep on the bed the boys were using as a table. When they were done, instead of going to sleep they all talked to one another. Peter sat on the bed next to the one rogue slept in. remy sat next to her with a hand on her shoulder. John sat backwards in a chair somewhat in between the two beds. Together they formed a triangle.  
  
"Ok, let's go over some of the questions she will ask us," said peter, the some what leader.  
  
"Yeah, first off: why did we save her?" asked john.  
  
"What we tell her: she is a mutant and no matter what side we still have to look out for our own," said peter.  
  
"The real reason," said remy, "wit' her new powers she can go an zap folks wit' out even touchin' 'em and even reuse the powers. This would over whelm the guards and cause a whole lotta trouble. Not to mention what was supposed to come next." The three of them collectively shivered. "Besides, the x jerks went gunna go get her. They had the chance and they left her. And if they did get her they wouldn't be able to help her.  
  
"Not to mention that baldly cant help to much with those same powers because she doesn't have any memories of them and so he wouldn't be able to help. He would just sit there as she drained and possibly kill every one she came near. Even with out touching," said john.  
  
"Oh yeah, "said remy, "that has nothing to do with the x jerks not bein' able ta help her."  
  
"Hey! Nock it off both of you! Do you want to wake her up?" asked peter. They all looked up at her from the ground where they sat. She looked so sweet in her torn up out fit, asleep under the thick red covers. Even with a big purple bruise on her left cheek she looked beautiful.  
  
They all looked at her for a moment before snapping back to it.  
  
+ Summers gave her up for some red headed femm? + Remy asked himself. + He a definite Cooyon+ (crazy/stupid person).  
  
"Right, next thing I'm sure she'll ask: why don't we want her to leave?" asked peter, "what we tell her: we have taken a liking to her and that we wont let her go back to a team that deserted her."  
  
"Real reason," said john, "well, that and that if she used her powers to fight, which I'm sure the chrome-dome would make her do, it would get all freaky and she would blow a fuse and just start destroying stuff. That's more of an add on then the real reason. I think we will get a long great."  
  
"If she don try ta kill us," muttered remy. Peter glared at him.  
  
"Next question, where do we get all our money?" asked peter, "we tell her the boss man sends it to us as sort of a pension."  
  
"Real source!" said remy in a falsy happy voice, "the boss man sends it ta us as a thank ya for not lettin' her destroy the world!"  
  
"I don't think she would destroy the world," said john.  
  
"If we left her on her own for long enough she would," remy said.  
  
"She just might. Ain't that sad? Any thing else you can see her asking?"  
  
"Why we don't have to fight, and why we keep moving," said john.  
  
"Lets tell da truth on dat one ok?" asked remy, "no fightin' 'cuz da boss found a new team a Schwegmann's Bag (whole lot more) stronger den us. And movin' so no one finds out we a minor living with out an adult."  
  
"Hey, don't I count?" asked peter.  
  
"Your only 20, I don't think you count as a legal guardian even with a 19 year old, how old are you remy? Wha- oh yeah an 18 year old, and well, um, nothing else to go on," said john.  
  
"Dat made no sense at all homme."  
  
"Deal with it," replied john. They were always sort of fighting. They were really good friends but they still bickered.  
  
Rogue rolled over and said something in her sleep.  
  
"What did she say?" asked john.  
  
"Sommat like "country music sucks" remy might of heard wrong," said remy putting his hand on her back.  
  
"I think you did, well whatever. Lets go to bed before we wake her up," said peter.  
  
"Yeah, imagine how loudly she would curses and scream and rant and-" john was cut short by remy.  
  
"I'd rather not," he said.  
  
The three then laid down all around the room. Peter the bed next to rogue's. Remy took an armchair. And john lay down on a sofa. They didn't want her to wake up all alone in a new place. She would probably panic and start to yell for somebody to come out and attack her already. Not what they needed to do, cause a seen where they were already looked down apon. But maybe they should of left her alone. That is, judging by how she reacted to waking up surrounded by three boys she didn't even know the names of.  
  
  
  
Hi-de-ho! This will lighten up later on. It will be more about them becoming friends and just acting weird. Rogue might not remember what happened while she was in the room with them, so this gives me an interesting little idea to play with. nobody will die in this fic (why the hell did I say that? It was really off topic) another off topic note is this, I don't hate jean and Scott, they are just fun to bash. That and after leaving her rogue mite chew them out, but it wont be a huge thing. (No bigger then I've heard it is in the show). Another off topic note is about original writings. Does anyone actually read them? (more in my bio if you want my opinion on that.) 


	3. waking up, explaining, and hot dogs,

Disclaimer: duh. Nothing is owned by me.  
  
Note: I did not forget about this story. I just was busy, who would know that Japanese gives out so much homework? Well, we are kinda having a typhoon going on here so I am bored and I wontwontwontwont do my home works because that would be the smart thing to do. Duh. So here I am. This will hopefully be more funny and less angsty.  
  
Yawn.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes. She was in a really soft bed, with really soft sheets. And dangit did she hurt.  
  
"crap" she thought. The last time she had woken up like this-no, she wouldn't think about that. Not now, not ever again. She was a little curious about where she was at the moment, so she rolled over to look around.  
  
"ow! Ok, that hurt. A lot," she whispered. She was not the one to cry out or scream. But she did.  
  
"who the hell are you!?!" she yelled at the three boys sprawled out around the room. They looked a little familiar, but not like she should be waking up in the same room as them. One of them with blond hair jumped of the couch.  
  
Easy girl, don't freak out on us, we're going to help ya," he said. He held his hand out to show he wasn't hiding anything as he walked slowly toward her.  
  
Remy was the next to wake up properly. He snuck up behind her. As she sat up he sat behind her and stroked her back. She filched and jumped up. She backed up against a wall. Her hands were up against the wall palm down.  
  
"all right, now ah will ask again, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??!!??!!" she screamed.  
  
They had to get her to calm down. She was making such a racket that she was soon t wake up the whole hotel. That would be really bad.  
  
"hey," said remy, "calm down, I be remy, or gambit. Dis is john, or pyro," he pointed to john and john smiled and waved, remy looked around a little, "and somewhere around here is peter, or colossus. Gambit think he split when ya woke up chere."  
  
At that moment peter walked in. he was carrying what looked like a tea tray. He put it down on the table and said, "would you like some breakfast little one? (1)" he set the tray down.  
  
"Um, no. Ah'm not really hungry," she said flatly. She was still looking at them shiftily. Like she expected them to attack her or something.  
  
She sat down in the armchair. The others shrugged and started to eat. Rogue just watched them for about 10 minuets.  
  
"Ok, ah wanna know why ah'm here, and don't ya lie," she said coldly.  
  
"Hey peter," said john, "I think you should explain it to her."  
  
"We'll be outside if ya need us den," said remy as the two of them walked out the door.  
  
  
  
"Whew, did we ever get out of that easy!" said john happily. He and his friend were standing outside the door. They could here the conversation going on inside the room.  
  
"Yeah, dat femm is likely ta get mad, and we best be outta da room when dat happens."  
  
"And lucky peter can stand most anything we throw at her."  
  
"I'll say. So, what should we do for da rest of today?" asked remy.  
  
"I bet the girl is gunna make us go shopping," said john.  
  
"Yeah, I bet. What did ya get her anyway?" asked remy.  
  
"Oh, just something I found in the store," said john.  
  
Rogue walked out of the room. She was wearing a long, loose blue-green flower printed dress. Under it she had a tight blue shirt with about 5 different textures on it. It clashed so badly.  
  
Rogue didn't look too happy about wearing it. Peter was obviously trying not to laugh, all his years at art school taught him how to mach colors at least. John was just there, he thought it looked cool. And remy noticed the dress itself was a little see-through.  
  
5 minuets latter, after some funny looks from the hotel workers and an incident with a vending machine, they all piled into the car. Peter was driving, as john was just bad at it and remy had issues with keeping the speed limit and rogue was so out of it at the moment she would likely drive them off a cliff. John was in the front passenger seat. The two others were in the back of the car. They had ditched the van for a cool silver Saturn 2002.  
  
"So, what's your real name chere?" asked remy.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your real name, misty might be a little odd, but even she wouldn't name her kid rogue."  
  
"No, it's not that. Its just that in all the time ah've been using the name no one ever asked."  
  
"K," said remy, "dat's a little odd. So then, what is it?"  
  
"Ah might tell ya later, ah like rogue, ah hate my real name. It just sucks."  
  
"Well"- remy was cut of by john as he shouted, "we're here!"  
  
"So," said john, "whose hungry?" he asked looking over to a hot dog vender.  
  
They all got out in their own special way. John jumped, peter stepped out, remy did both some how, and rogue crawled acuardly between two seats to get to the door. She got stuck. Remy had to give her a little shove from behind so she wouldn't lose her balance.  
  
John walked up to the hot dog vender.  
  
"I'll have four hotdogs please," he said as he reached for his wallet. The hot dog guy just looked at him.  
  
"Hot dogs," he repeated, "I'll take four please!" this guy was really annoying. He just stood there.  
  
Thinking he might be deaf john shouted louder, "I'D LIKE TO BUY SOME HOTDOGS!!!!!" he bellowed. No good, he didn't even blink. John was starting to get ticked. This guy had about 10 seconds to show he was still in the land of the living before john fried him.  
  
A moment after john lit the mach he would use (2), peter ran up. He dragged john off toward the store door. The hot dog man looked down and polished his mustard bottle.  
  
"the hell was that for?" asked john in a huff.  
  
"we need some help," replied peter shortly.  
  
"but I was hungry!" whined john with a smile. It was fun annoying him.  
  
"oh well, let it go. We REALLY need your help."  
  
"why?" asked john.  
  
"apparently we should not have tried to bring her to the gap."  
  
  
  
Bum bum bum!!! What will happen to these poor fools? This will, like I said be somewhat funny later on. Don't ask about the hot dog thing. I actually wore the outfit I described. It was so fun, it looked so stupid that it was just, I don't know fun. Now my little notes. 1 that is just something I see the big Russian guy saying. 2 am I wrong or can he only control fire, not create it? Like in the movie where he used that lighter in class to make a fireball. Sorry I took so long, I have a lot of homework from Japanese. That and the fact I had a friend over last night.  
  
Klucky 


	4. they shop! and eat! and nobody dies! yip...

Disclaimer: dog-gone-it! I don't own a darn thing. I don't own pink, the gap, or borders or bath and body works. I do own drake, and I made up "bumofu" based on a store around here. If you want to use them go on ahead, just mention there mine in the AN. (I really don't care but I still have to say it)  
  
Note: this chapter is now out because I am so nervous over a test tomorrow and I want to write because somebody put me on their fav's list. Yeah, I feel so special. ::sniff:: I don't know why they did, must be still more evil effects of boredom.  
  
Remy had managed to stop her from killing anyone, but it was a near miss. She had started to throw a particle fit. She had stopped dead, given him the patented rogue death glare, and ranted about how the gap was responsible for brain washing the youth into pre set molds of what the fashion world wants them to be. Her face was white with cold fury of them even thinking of it. Remy had to practically carry her off as peter went for back up.  
  
"What in tha flamein' hell made you think ah would want ta come here?" she half shouted. In truth she wasn't all that mad any more. But he was still holding her to make sure she wouldn't run off, and she didn't want to make him let go.  
  
"Sorry, my fault. Just calm down a little chere," he whispered into her ear. He noticed he had left his arm around her waist. He traced the fingers of his other hand up and down her, from shoulder to hip. They just stood there hidden in the small space between bath and body works, and borders.  
  
"Hey mate! Ya need any help?" cried john over the crowd. Many of the people had already forgotten about the whole gap-yelling incident that had taken place only 5 minutes before. The two boys were walling along, prepared to see the dead body of their comrade.  
  
"naw," replied Remy stepping out behind them. The two boys looked so relived the almost hugged him. They didn't, which is good as that not only would look a little odd, but that rogue was standing in front of him looking all downcast. He had his hands on her shoulders and a smile on his face.  
  
Rogue walked off and sat on a bench.  
  
"How did you ever survive?" asked peter.  
  
"And why are ya smiling?" asked john.  
  
"Sheer dumb luck, and Remy was just tinking' of how pissed the gap manager was," he replied nodding at the manager that stood at the doorway throwing dangerous glares at them.  
  
"Hey! Yeah you! The girl with the dyed hair!" shouted john to rogue, "are ya going to come with us shopping, or for the first time in history will they boys have to drag the girl around?"  
  
Rogue stood over and walked over to them. "ok," she said, "but Ah pick the store."  
  
"Deal" said peter.  
  
Rogue walked over to a map. She looked at it for a moment then pointed to something and walked off. Her three man strong guardians/kidnappers ran after her.  
  
When they finally caught up to her, rogue can walk REALLY fast when she wants to, she was outside a weird looking store named "bumofu". It had all manner of unusual things in it, from press on nails, to sunglasses to clothes and old license plates. The part of the sign below the title said "sick and twisted things for sick and twisted people." It was the sort of place she would go.  
  
Peter ran in to look for her with Remy at his heals. John however had gotten distracted by a really cool looking tee-shirt.  
  
They found rogue looking through a pile of socks. The most of them were tall or really short or were slashed and frayed. They were all sorts off interesting designs to, like pink and blue flowers with daggers stuck through each petal.  
  
"Hi guys!" she had brightened up a lot now that she was getting what she wanted, "how light do we have to travel?" she asked coolly.  
  
"Oh!" said Remy in surprise, "peter went over that did he?" rogue nodded her head, "then, mebbe 'nuff for ten days at the most." He looked into her basket. It was filled with all sorts of "bumofu" type clothes. What stood out at him were supper low black jeans, funky ripped tank tops, and an inspired shirt made out of what looked like silver mesh with a little bra sewn in.  
  
John ran up.  
  
"Hey john, which do you like more, neon green and black, or the bush morphing into an alien socks?" asked rogue as she tried to decide.  
  
"Neon green, bush will go out of style in a little bit, (yuk, yuk, yuk.) you done?" asked john.  
  
"Nope, ah still gotta get another pair o' pants," she replied digging trough the rack.  
  
"How about shoes?" asked peter walking up with a pair of green tinted sunglasses and a fist full of dog collars.  
  
"Ah got three pairs. Sneakers, boots and slippers," she replied.  
  
"So we almost done? Cuz I'm hungry," said john.  
  
"Speaking of dat, what was up wit' da whole hot dog ting'?" asked Remy.  
  
"You don't want to know it was awful-"  
  
"Ah ha!" shouted rogue. She came out of the pile of racked clothing with some supper log black pants. As they were boys they had no idea what it was made of, but it had little purple bands running from leg to leg and all over the rest of the place. The purple bands connected to silver hooks that were hooked onto silver rings tied into the fabric. It was REALLY baggy but looked somewhat tight from the top of the legs on up.  
  
"Ok, now ah'm done," she said as she put the pair of pants into her massive pile by the cashier.  
  
'Drake' the check out man rung up all the items. As Pinks "just like a pill" came over the intercom 'drake decide to talk to his customers.  
  
Rogue had run off with some of the items already rung up to go change. It was the silver mesh shirt and the purple-banded pants.  
  
"So, who is the girl?" asked 'drake' a little suspiciously.  
  
"My little sister sophie," replied peter.  
  
"Why were you calling her rogue?" asked 'drake' "seems a funny nickname."  
  
"They call me that the same reason ah am buyin' all these clothes. Ah woke up this morning and hated all the things about me. My clothes, my room, even my name. So my brother mark and all his little friends just surrendered into calling me this."  
  
"Oh, pre-mid life crises eh?" asked 'drake'.  
  
"Yup, come on, ya need ta help me pick out new CDs," whined rogue with a huge smile 'drake' couldn't see.  
  
By the time 'drake' was finished bagging all the stuff Remy and john were nearly in tears. Her story was so funny. Not only that but at how 'drake' was looking at her. She was looking totally gorgeous, and he stared at her like she was a Greek goddess.  
  
The bill was $453.29. "mark" AKA peter took out a rather large wad of cash and paid him.  
  
They walked out of "bumofu" leaving 'drake' in a complete state of shock.  
  
Later that day, the four of them sat around a table in the food court eating lunch. Suprisingly rogue started to talk. Even if she wasn't mad it was still a somewhat rare occurrence after all.  
  
"Sophie?" she asked looking at peter.  
  
"Well, it was the first name that came to mind," said peter.  
  
"Right," she said pulled with sarcasm, "but why make up a name at all?"  
  
"So it's harder for us to be tracked," said john.  
  
"Tink' of it as a big ol' game of pretend. Ya get ta pick out your charter and then be 'em for a day," said Remy.  
  
"Oh yeah," said john, "that's the best part. You get to pick who you want to be, and what they look and act like and their past. If you can make it like this you'll be one heck of an actress."  
  
"Ah had ta do a love scene with a boy ah thought tried ta kill me, ah think ah can do this," she replied smiling.  
  
"Ok, now its time to pick our new forms, so to speak. It is most wise for us to keep one per city," said peter.  
  
"What city are we in anyway?" asked rogue.  
  
"Detroit, now my persons name will be mark, like rogue said, he will be up beat and happy. He will love rap music and cg movies," said peter.  
  
"Oh good one homme," said remy, "ok, how 'bout James? He will be really shy and loves all things old fashioned."  
  
"Cool, hello my name is frankie, I grew up in California and I have a big surfing thing going on. If it isn't waves I don care about it," said john.  
  
"Um, ok my name is Sophie, and ah guess ah'm just like myself," said rogue.  
  
"Oh that was weak dude!" said john who had already slipped into his person.  
  
"Fine! Ah'm marks adopted sister, my original parents died in a flood when I was 12 and scene then ah have been taking a load of anti-depressants."  
  
"Little better," said remy meekly.  
  
"We need to go now "sis." Hey, who is going to help me with these bags?" asked peter.  
  
"No one," replied most of them.  
  
"Sweet gloves rogue! They got the finger nails coming out like in the movie about the dogs," said john happily.  
  
Rogue got in his face and said, "you have no idea how annoying that "surfer thang" is."  
  
Peter and remy nearly laughed their heads off.  
  
  
  
Hello all, not much to saw here but I didn't take the name of the store from the annoying kid show about animals. The wording underneath the name is a quote from one of my friends.  
  
PS somebody has a petion going around. If you haven't sighed it yet do so. It's in my favs list if you can't find it yourself.  
  
Klucky 


	5. talking to yourself relives stress, and ...

Disclaimer: note: in frustration about not being able to see the new season's opener I ripped it to bits along with my news paper and my brother's CD case.  
  
Note: sorry about the delay, I don't know what came over me. It didn't help that my computer was on the fritz, or that I got a new computer game.  
  
It had been 3 days sense the "mall incident" and rogue was still half expecting them to try to kill her. That Cajon one, Remy most likely, had been giving her strange looks. First impressions may not be correct, but they are very powerful.  
  
They hadn't done a whole lot. Now they were in Chicago, she didn't know how they got there. For all she knew they had been here the hole time. What she did know was she was now "Trish Bobbins" of "Mishville, Kentucky". She even had a little fake id to prove it. But it wasn't as cool as the usual fake id's. She couldn't go drink or even drive. It still said she was 15. How sucky was that? She had picked her personality to be very quite and shy. They didn't say it, but all of the guys were disappointed that she didn't pick something more original. They were all supposed to be a sort of music band. It helped to the disguise that they could all play instruments, they could even sing half way decent.  
  
Undoubtedly the best thing about being with them was they gave her privacy, which wasn't really the x men's strong suit. Ever sense she first got her powers she had wanted to do this. But the fact that she was constantly tailed made it both really hard and really embarrassing. So here she sits. In her locked up bedroom with the curtains drawn down. She was pacing around the room in a black bathrobe and black feathered slippers. She had a tight black tank top on and silk drawstring pants on under her untied bathrobe.  
  
She was talking to herself. More like shouting really.  
  
All the voices in her head had a point of view, the only way to shut them up was to let them talk. She was less stressed now, as she didn't have voices in her ears screaming about how she should make peace with kitty, or how she should be studding. (the voices in her head. In this case most likely an x geek)  
  
Why are they being so nice?  
  
"They already said" rogue said aloud.  
  
But is that all they want from you?  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
Three guys.. All alone...One little girl..  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted, "they have been really nice so far. Besides, if they try anything ah'l kill them one way or another." She was getting a little depressed.  
  
Why won't they let you go back? And why are they hiding you?  
  
"They ain't hiding me!"  
  
The x men haven found you yet-  
  
"Cuz they ain't lookin' for me. Don't you get it? They left me, if not for these guys ah would be dead by now."  
  
Wrong on both counts, you don't trust the at all and they are holding you hostage.  
  
"No, YOU'RE wrong! Ah trust them plenty"  
  
You still expect them to try to hurt you. That isn't trust.  
  
"Shut up. And Ah am not a hostage because Ah am not held her against my will. If the x men were to pop in her right now ah would tell them to shove off and leave me here!" she stomped her foot on the ground for emphasis.  
  
There was silence in her head for a moment. Only a moment.  
  
"Who the hell are you any way?"  
  
More silence.  
  
~You don't need to know that~ said a new voice.  
  
"Yes Ah do, y'all keep buggin' me and Ah wanna know who ya are."  
  
~If you trust them so much you should go tell them.~  
  
"Ya didn't answer my question!" said rogue angrily. But the advice it had given her was true, she should tell the boys that they were alright. Maybe she should even try to spend some time with them.  
  
That was a good idea. Maybe that last voice was Logan. Wait, had she ever zapped him? She couldn't remember. That seemed like who it was. Was it possible she had gotten it without really touching him? Was it enough to just be around someone?  
  
"Naw," she mumbled to herself, "ah musta just forgotten when Ah zapped him."  
  
She walked into the room across the hall. The three of them were just sprawled around. They didn't appear to be in the best shape.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked courious as to all the junk and trash and crap that lay around the room.  
  
"No idea" replied remy, or now Kyle from under a mass of pillows.  
  
"Anything you want to do?" asked peter or Mickey from on top of the coffee table.  
  
"We just cant leave the hotel, past that were all open to ideas," said john, or jimmy from somewhere. Rogue had no idea from where his voice had come.  
  
"Why can't we leave the hotel?" she asked confused.  
  
"No idea" said remy.  
  
"Cant ya say anything other then that?" she asked helping him up.  
  
"Forgot," he said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Any one up for some humiliation?" asked rogue.  
  
"In what way?" asked john. He was pulling himself out of a closet so filled with stuff it was suprising that any living thing could survive in it.  
  
"Truth or dare," she said smiling. She now had to haul peter off that table.  
  
"Could ya be anymore of a girl at a sleep over beb?" asked remy. His speech was really messed up at the moment, for no reason it was just expesaily hard to hear him.  
  
"Iiiiiiii, I could go for that," said peter yawning.  
  
"Same," said john shortly.  
  
"Wicked, who wants to go first?" asked rogue.  
  
  
  
Sorry again about taking forever to get this out. Sorry again it was so short. I keep getting ideas and they give me a little and then just die. Its annoying. SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN DOR (DAY OF RECOVERY, its really annoying they gave them the same letters) sooooooooo, what torture will happen? WHO will get dared to do embarrassing things, and who will learn to do some cool stuff? And did rogue ever zap wolvie? I could use that knowledge very much. Klucky 


	6. truth or dare keeps up, monoply is evil ...

Disclaimer: {insert statement about no ownership here} Note: this is for humor as I need to lighten it up. Have fun. Its also dangerously short. Sorry bought that.  
  
"I'll go first," said peter. He and his two friends were almost out of their daze now. He was thinking up ways to both torture and humiliate, but also as to throw them a bone to. "Hey rogue, truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare" she said calmly. Truths were just no fun, but you could make them just as horrific if you wanted. "I dare you to, um," he racked his brain. He found it. A way to embarrass and have fun all at the same time. "You have to sit on remy's lap for the rest of the game, unless we go walk around, other wise it would be impossible." "Weeeell, that isn't so bad," "You can not slap him." "Damn" she muttered as she moved over. Peter winked at remy, who seemed quite happy with the seating arrangements. "My turn," said rogue, "hey john, truth or dare?" "Truth" "Awe, you're no fun. Truth right, ok. Have you ever been to a gay bar?" she asked him smirking. "Noooo-" "Come on homme, ya gotta tell da truth." "But I did once go to a sort of cross dresser bar," the other were dying. "What happened?" asked rogue in-between giggles. "I was about half way into a real deep kiss when I realized that "Maxine" was a man." "That must have been awful!" said peter patting john's back. "Yeah, I ran out of there so fast sparks flew, then I threw up for a few hours," said john looking a little out of it. Rogue was laughing so hard she had no comment. Remy was laughing just as hard, but for some reason he found the strength to do some other things. "Now its my turn to reek havoc on the poor defenseless population!" cried john happily. "We ain't defenseless!" "No but it sounds cooler, remy, truth or dare?" "Truth" knowing that "dare" would leave him knocked out, not that that would be to awful, just he didn't want rogue to know all about him. He rested his folded hands in her lap. ^Thank god "no slapping" was in the dare^ he thought. That would come in really useful later. "Alright, what was the farthest you ever went with a girl?" asked john suggestively, he didn't get the answer he expected. "Married one," Remy muttered. "Beg you pardon?" said peter in surprise. "Had ta marry a femm once, no gunna tell ya her name, but she was a brat. Hated her so much. It was a guild thing. Had no choice. Damn glad it barely lasted 2 days." "Why didn it work?" asked rogue. This shocked some of them, they expected her to be somewhat pissed, instead she was interested. "'Part from the fact Remy hate her? Might of killed her brother, she wasn't to pleased." "Damn strait," muttered rogue. "Did you kill him or not?" asked peter. "Don't know, got out of dere so fast I don tink' my feet touched the floor." This was followed by a pause. Each of them made a silent vow to themselves they wouldn't ask about pasts. It was rarely ever good. "Oy peter," said remy stretching out the words for emphasis, "truth or dare?"  
  
Hi there, sorry its short. But I did write something right, that counts. Oh yeah. So what other crazy dares do you want to come out? And whom should Johnny boy and peter end up with? Should I just make up to girls that serve no purpose other then to let you know that they aren't lonely? Or would you prefer I drag a new x man in? Well its all good so just tell me. This is gunna be a Remy/Rogue story. They're my favorites. Oh, and I know just how she will find out the truth, it's a little obious, but it works.  
  
Klucky 


	7. Why monopoly is evil i bet u wanted to k...

Disclaimer: if you know what it is I don't own it. Even if you don't know what it is I likely still don't own it.  
  
Note: I would like to thank all the people that gave me ideas for the dares. Some of them were really cool. There is some serious r/r ness in this chapter. Be warned. There is also a little more cursing then normal. Just so you know.  
  
"Remy dare ya ta and John ta finish a game of Monopoly. Da ol' fashion way. Where one person has ta get ALL da properties," said Remy.  
  
"Bu-Bu-But that's impossible! It would take forever, plus it isn't even my dare!" cried John.  
  
"An Ah thought ya could only torture one at a time per single dare," said rogue as she looked up at him.  
  
Remy just shrugged. The two other boys set up the game. None of them would turn down a dare. That just wouldn't be excepted.  
  
"Ah don't believe you guys just kept a board game up here," said rogue as she shook her head.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Remy, "we get bored really fast so we keep all sorts of games up here in de room incase boredom strikes. We always buy new ones, jus in case. We gots all da good ones, scrabble, risk, twister, and even Life."  
  
"Haha, I am well on my way comrade john!" said peter happily from the coffee table.  
  
"So what, you bought one more piece then me, so what?"  
  
"Peter, its your turn to dare someone," said rogue.  
  
"Ok, john. I darer you to lose."  
  
"WHAT!?!? You cant do that!" shouted john in outrage.  
  
"Yes he can, but you still have to play it out," said Remy.  
  
"Lets do a vote," said john, he was after all a very fair person, "I will be the judge."  
  
"I say it isn't fair," huffed john.  
  
"Is to," said Remy.  
  
"*By the way I tried to say I'd be there*." rogue sang along with the radio on the bed stand. She obviously couldn't care less.  
  
"Ok fine then, I'll lose but you will have to deal because I'm going to put up a fight."  
  
"Sounds fair," said peter.  
  
"My turn," said john looking up from his game money, "hey rogue truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" she said not looking up from tuning the radio. Now that the Chili Peppers were off "N*Stink" were on. She had to find something suitable. Like Nirvana maybe.  
  
"Ok, for our next city, I dare you to be happy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You have to wear bright colors, dye your hair blond, and bear blush and stuff," said john.  
  
"Your mean!" she said. She tried to get up to hit him but Remy held her down  
  
"oh, and you have to have a name like "gracy-lou freebush, (here Mrs. Congeniality)."  
  
"great, my IQ just dropped 10 points, (damnit I Luv that movie!)."  
  
"haha, very funny."  
  
"Ah know."  
  
"ok Rogue your turn."  
  
"Can AH do a group dare?"  
  
"what's that?" asked john from the game board.  
  
"all three of ya decide on a truth or dare and Ah give ya a simple thing ta do."  
  
"Who came up with that? It doesn't sound like any rules I've ever heard," asked john.  
  
"my friend Audrey. She was a girl Ah knew before my mutation an stuff came out."  
  
"what happened ta her?"  
  
"she was only there for a summer, something like healing from burn out, any way Ah haven't seen her sense then but Ah have written to her. She used it ta get all of us to reenact parts of "tremors"."  
  
"Tremors?"  
  
"ya know, the movie where the big worms pop out of the ground and eat people?" Remy burst out laughing.  
  
"so-sorry, its just dat line, oh god-"  
  
"broke inta the wrong god damn basement eh you bastards?" the two of them both laughed at whatever memory popped up at the use of the quote.  
  
Peter and John looked at them but did smile.  
  
"so what will it be?" asked Rogue.  
  
They huddled for a moment (this was made difficult by the fact that rogue was still on remy's lap.) then they said "dare."  
  
Good choice to as rogue was going to ask a question that would get them all into trouble.  
  
"alrightey then, Ah dare ya to sing the cheer from "bring it on."  
  
"you have got to be kidding me," said John.  
  
"Ah'm not."  
  
"alright then, which one?"  
  
Both John and Remy starred at peter.  
  
"the first one."  
  
There was some humidified mumbling until-  
  
"I'm sexy, I'm Cute! I'm popular to boot!" they rest of the cheer was drowned out by rogue laughing her ass off.  
  
"hey get the camera John!" shouted Remy.  
  
"k," he muttered in reply. Rogue was sprawled out on the crept, on leg still hooked around remy's legs so she wasn't breaking the dare. She was laughing her head off. The camera flashed. John wanted to take another picture, it was just to good a shot to pass up.  
  
An instant latter two sounds rang out.  
  
A click and an "ACHO!!!"  
  
John had captured the perfect mid-sneeze photograph. It was so strange, you couldn't plan those sorts of things but some times they just happen to you.  
  
Every one was now laughing at the photo.  
  
Out side someone walked by the door.  
  
"wonder who that is?" rogue asked.  
  
"probably just a maid or something," said peter.  
  
John was up at the door looking out at her.  
  
"hey Remy truth or dare?"  
  
"dare."  
  
"go get the maids phone number."  
  
"what?!?" he looked down at rogue. She was now lying out across him so she back was In his lap. She didn't look all that mad, a little couroius as a matter of fact.  
  
"that maid chick is kinda cute, go get her phone number."  
  
"fine. One condition, ya can't watch."  
  
"ok, a little shy are you now," taunted john.  
  
"no, jus can't give away all da secrets o' da trade is all."  
  
He walked past him out the door.  
  
Rogue pulled herself into a sitting position with obvious effort. She yawned really big.  
  
"what time is it?" she asked.  
  
"past 1 in the morning. That maid is so gunna think there is summat wrong with him."  
  
"Johnny, you say that like there isn't," said rogue with fake innocence.  
  
"ouch, cold," said peter.  
  
At that moment Remy walked back in.  
  
"wowie, that was fast!" said rogue giggling. Remy sat down behind her and handed a little piece of paper to john.  
  
[I just wanted to tell you what rogue is thinking at this point in time, then we can get back to your regularly scheduled reading]  
  
~ha ha, he is so humiliated, damnit this is so much fun. Nothing like making the guy you like all nervous. Nothing at all. AHH! Ok, he better get his hand outta my pocket, otherwise slapping or not his guy is gunna get it. Achk, no the shirt isn't any better. ****~  
  
[we're back]  
  
"her name was Christy?" asked john.  
  
"yeah, real sweet. You might like her," said Remy, he shifted his weight a little out of nerves.  
  
"hey its late, can we finish this later?" asked john. He got a few halfhearted nods in reply. Peter just slumped face down into the game board. Rogue didn't look like she could stand up.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"what john?"  
  
"take her to her room would ya?"  
  
"k, but I'll be 'septing a tip."  
  
Remy next to picked her up off the floor. She was about half-asleep and looked so cute.  
  
He walked out side the room and opened her door for her.  
  
"thanks," she murmured softly.  
  
"no problem. Thanks for not slapping, I'm not sure I would have lived thou it."  
  
"a dare is a dare, but ya did deserve it. Ya desive it now to, get your hand off my chest damn you," she added with a glare.  
  
"need a hand getting dressed for bed?" he asked, "in a non perverted way of corse," he added in a hurry.  
  
"sure, could you hand me that T-shirt please?" she stepped be hind a dresser a took off her clothes, she then hurriedly put on what she was tossed.  
  
"what's dat on your neck?" Remy asked suddenly.  
  
"nothing,"  
  
"Bull" but all the same rogue put on a necklaces and flipped him off.  
  
"why are you still here?" asked rogue a minuet latter.  
  
"dat t-shirts see through, why else?" said Remy with a crocked grin.  
  
"get out of here," she snapped.  
  
"going," he said as he got up to leave, "by the way, thanks for choosing that spot behind the dresser." He gave a very suggestive wink.  
  
"you PERV!" she shouted as she chucked a pillow at him. She turned bright red and put her head under the covers.  
  
What do you think? This raps up this game of T/D, but I might have them play it again as t is so much fun. I think in the next chapter I might check up on the rest of the x geeks. That could get interesting. Special thanks to the following,  
  
LotusPen: I'm not sure if I can get those pairs to work, but do like one of them, cant tell you witch or else I would give away to much.  
  
rollo : I know it was annoying but I couldn't kill the Cajon, that would be a sin equal to murder In my book.  
  
Cammy: see, haha you can put up your chain saw now.  
  
evolutionary spider: thanks for the ideas. You can tell which one I used obviously. That also gave an idea for a pairing. Lala, sorry I'm starting to drift out of the land of the conscious.  
  
Lucky439: no I don't think his little sis is gunna pop up, unless they get chased to Russia or something. Did she ever leave her home nation.  
  
Klucky 


	8. what goes on at the x geek place that an...

Hi y'all! Sorry this took so long to update. I really have no excuse. Just am way to lazy to do anything. Sorry again. This has to do with what the x geeks are doing during this time. And don't get your hopes up on the length. I had to re write part of it again because I'm not sure if it worked.  
  
Disclaimer: after so many chapters of saying I don't own any of the x men it become unnecessary. Least I hope so. There for I will stop saying it. If you haven't gotten the idea then you are on glue or else have serious problems.  
  
Kitty Pryde opened up the mailbox. It was a sunny day at their little cabin resort and every one was at the mess hall talking about what they would do. Some would go fishing, others hiking, and others had to make up that wicked hard history test 'Ro gave them. Kitty's mind wandered to question 39-d part three (what was leaf Ericson's favorite food?) as she picked up the mail. There was the usual, new student application, letter to her from lance (he was trying to apologize again), letter from Kurt's parents, "Vogue," "17," and still other different fashion and beauty magazines. Then there was something different. It was a quite heavy and thick folder. The kind they send you trial CD's in. it wasn't addressed to any student unparticular. It just said: to whichever X Geek should find and open it.  
  
How odd.  
  
With the test driven completely out of her mind she walked up the gravel pathway to the main hall. There were little cabins for the students to sleep in and the main hall was for meetings and classes. It also had the mess hall in it, located at the back.  
  
She walked past her favorite tree. It had a little robin and three little eggs in it. She finally strolled into the mess hall. Past the professor, but she did hand him the new student application. She tossed Kurt his letter. Amara and Jubilee didn't even wait for her to give them their magazines, they just ripped them out of her hands. Kitty stuffed the letter from lance under her chair cousion. If Scott saw it he would flip out. She then looked at the folder. The more she looked at it the more strange it became. Who would call them the X geeks? Strike that, who would call them the X geeks that had this address? Lance knew it, maybe he told Todd and Pietro it so they could bug us.  
  
"Hey katty, waz in the package? You order another upload of the Sims?" yelled bobby from across the table. No every one was staring at her. She turned bright red, now every one would know about her secret addition.  
  
"No!" she shouted back, "I think this is just the brother hood trying to bug us some more!"  
  
"Then toss it In the fire," grumbled Scott, he motioned to the fireplace where a cozy little fire was merrily cackling away, ala Amara.  
  
"No don't!" said Ray, "they might want to join us or something."  
  
"Well then why would it be so heavy?" asked kitty.  
  
"Who knows, just open it!" shouted bobby.  
  
"Ok."  
  
A few seconds past where every one waited but nothing happened.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Open the damn thing already, we wanna know what Is in it."  
  
"Jeez Evan, you don't need to be so pushy, you shouldn't rush me."  
  
"Fine!" shouted bobby as he stormed over, "I'll open it!"  
  
He finally was able to rip it out of kitty's hands after a fierce and not so silent battle for it. He didn't even have to open it as it had ripped open spilling its contents on the thick green shag carpeting.  
  
Bobby picked up the long letter, it used three sheets of paper, even though not all of them were completely covered.  
  
Kitty picked up the pictures. Before she could even look at them bobby snached them out of her hands.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"sorry katty, but it says right here, "we will tell you when too display the the pictures, should you show them out of order the whole theam will be blown into itty bitty pieces."  
  
"it really says that?" asked Storm.  
  
"hel- I mean, heck yeah." Said bobby. He started to read. A very sloppy tinny font started it off.  
  
"ationtion X geeks, we have captiored your Rouge. your missoin, should you choose to except it is- (john)  
  
its Rogue Damn it!" (rogue)the large curly coursive interjected the sloppy little one.  
  
"well soooooooorry! My bad, its not like we have an eraser around here! (john)  
  
Hey rogue, thought we would let johnny do this." (remy)A sloppy print broke in the ohers.  
  
"well, that was the idea, but y'all know how much it pisses me off when you spell my name wrong. and PS, I don't really want you to show all the pictures ither.(rogue)  
  
To damn bad. Take it away johnney boy. (remy)  
  
Cant you ever say my name right? Its saint john. (john)  
  
Whats the saint for, you don't strike me as a religious person.(rogue)  
  
don't even ask. Anyway x geeks, ::gets scary look from rogue:: (john)  
  
bite me.(rogue)  
  
::cowers:: anyway, this is to say that rogue is with us. Don't come after her 'cuz she likes it here with us. (john)  
  
Damn right! Damn goddam dammit right. (rogue)  
  
Witch boy! Haha for once I read the book you are talking about. (remy)  
  
Cool! What was your faviort part?(rogue)  
  
guys!! This isent the rudy book club! (john)  
  
We have a book club? Wicked.(rogue)  
  
we don't. (john)  
  
Damn.(rogue)  
  
any way, on to the pictures, and I would like to say that we have a truly halious one with rogue half way through a sneez. (john)  
  
nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (rogue)  
  
but we wont show it to you. Nore will we show the one with all of us high on pixy sticks. (john)  
  
Yes. (rogue)  
  
Those things are so aditive. I need a 12 step programe to get off of them. (remy)  
  
Same here. This one was taken on a bad day. (john) {picture of rogue dressed in pink with loads of blush is passed around the table. No one laughs. They are too disturbed}  
  
That was terrible. Every one thinks she would look so pretty un goth, but the results are scary. So new we let her stay in goth mode. Other wise small children get nightmares. (remy)  
  
Haha." (rogue)  
  
And so it continued. Over 3 pages and 30 pictures. Most of them showed she was happy or had fun and such things. Most pictures were followed by explanations by remy or john. All the others were followed by curse words and angry statements from rogue. Then there were pictures that showed all 4 of them. Some of these were just group shots with famous landmarks in the back. Others were just out and out strange. Like the one was every one was warped up like a mummy in toilet paper. On the back of the third page, next to a sketch of a two-headed donkey, was the following paragraph.  
  
So in closing we would like to thank jean Grey and Scott Summers. (john)  
  
That's right, if they hadent left her to die, or rot, then we never could have had so much fun. (remy)  
  
Jean reared up from her seat.  
  
"we did nothig of the sort!" screamed jean. Scott just quailed under the look the profeser was giving him.  
  
Sit down and shut up jean. You know what you did. (rogue)  
  
How can you say that? You don't even know if the hussy is gunna be in the room when they finaly read this thing? What if she, nock on wood, died or something already? Then they would think you were I sick little freak. (remy)  
  
Jean cant die. She has more lives then a cat. If we had a nuclear winter the only thing left would be cocraches chere and Jean.(rogue)  
  
Cold. (remy)  
  
About 20 minuets later the whole story had come out. What Scott and jean had done, and how they would be punished.  
  
Logan was still ranting.  
  
Scott was still cowering.  
  
Jean was still trying to kill bobby, as though he had written it. She was having no luck. Bobby had iced up for one thing and for another the others were all trying to kill her.  
  
"How could you!?!" shrieked Rahena.  
  
"That was low!" yelled Sam.  
  
"Why did you do it!!" shouted Ray.  
  
Across the room kitty and Kurt were busy watching the fight.  
  
"And jean takes a paff to the chest, this broadcaster must ask, do you Kurt think that rogue is ok?" asked kitty.  
  
"Of course. Owe no THAT was a bite, duh she wrote the note, who else could spell cockroaches wrong?"  
  
"point. Ouchie, that is gunna hurt tomorrow!"  
  
I know I spelt some stuff wrong here, I left that in so you could get the idea that it was hand written and stuff. I did try to make it so you could tell the fonts apart. But it didn't work to well as it all is melded into one fount.  
  
This is my little endnote. Hope ya like it. What do you think? Give me ideas on stuff you would like to see them do. Hint: I don't think I will check up on the x men for a while. You can only use them so often in a story that isn't even about them. Tell me where you want them to go and what sort of land marks and ppl they should meet. The usual. Hope u like it. 


	9. RHPS, argueing and a who lotta RR ness

Disclaimer: not a thing. Sorry.  
  
Note: sorry I took so long. And sorry if I screwed up the costumes, I only saw the last 10 edited minuets of RHPS, don't you hate it when your parents take an interest in what you watch? Plz read my after note. Other wise you might get all ticked at me and I don't want that.  
  
(Due to my stupidity magenta is the maid and Columbia is that red head chick, I forgot their name. Sorry if I got it backwards. Damn, I apologize for a lotta stuff)  
  
"I can not believe you did that!" shouted peter. As you may know, peter is normally a very sweet calm guy. Now he was rather steamed, and at his two comrades.  
  
"Why are you so ticked at us?" asked peter. It was approximately 3 days after they had sent the letter. It probably just got there. Even mail within the city took long to deliver. So they had been together for about 1 week. (5 hours 31 minuets and 54, no wait, 49 seconds. Sorry, john was a little off.))  
  
"You might of given away or position!"  
  
"Relax homme, we sent it from Detroit, now we're in NYC, how could dey tell where we are now?" asked Remy.  
  
"Well, all the same they know we have her now!" said peter. He was a little calmed down now.  
  
"That was the point peter. We wanted them not to worry, if they were at all, and we wanted to say "f*** of losers." Said john.  
  
"'Sept with out the f***, said rogue from behind them. She was wearing a long coat and her normal sneakers. God knows what was on under the coat. It was 10:45 and all the boys were in pj's. Well, their version of i. Sweat pants seemed to be the staple.  
  
Remy and john looked in her direction and then continued the argument. Peter didn't look up at all.  
  
"But what if they come looking for her?" he asked. He wasn't so much angry anymore; it wasn't like they insulated his sister or anything.  
  
"Why would dey?" asked Remy, "if dey wanted her on the team so much why did dey leave her and why wouldn't dey come back and try again?"  
  
"Because they are stupid."  
  
"We already know that peter, so what's done is done let it go," said john.  
  
"Did you not think about rogue at all?" asked john as though he was determined to find something wrong with what they did.  
  
"Um, yeah, she helped us write it," said john a little confused.  
  
"What about mental scars and stuff?" asked peter.  
  
"Beg you pardon mate," said john.  
  
"Did you think about how much emotional damage you could have caused her?"  
  
"Ya do know ah am still in the room."  
  
"You could have gone and re opened old wounds-"  
  
"Say WHAT?" shouted rogue. Her head snapped up for some reason. Peter seemed to be ignoring her. For whatever reason I don't know but it was really annoying.  
  
"Created emotional scars, she could need COUNSILING, or THERPY!" said peter. Now he seemed to have fuel for his side, even if it was wrong.  
  
"Padna, she insane with or with out the letter."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeey," rogue backhanded his head. You could hear the THUNK from across the room.  
  
"Owwwwwwww," john and peter continued the argument.  
  
Rogue smiled a little and leaned over to him, "oh Ah'm sorry, poor baby," she muttered. She hugged him and patted his head.  
  
He smirked.  
  
She blushed.  
  
He pulled her onto his lap and they watched the fight.  
  
About 15 minuets later it was all over. John had won, but they did have to promise not to contact them again. This applied to all the boys, because why would rogue write to them. She did, she gave kitty and bobby her e-mail address, they had promised not to give it to the others. Except maybe Jamie and Sam and Kurt. They were all right.  
  
Now rogue sat up.  
  
"Now I ya don't mind Ah gotta go some where," she grabbed a bag and headed out the door.  
  
"Oh no ya don't." they all jumped up.  
  
"Where are you going?" "What's in the bag?" "And what's with the coat?" were some of the questions.  
  
"The movies; rice, bred, a wig and noise makers; its cold out there and Ah don't want ta walk around at night in this."  
  
"Dey're playing RHPS?" asked Remy.  
  
"Yup, if ya wanna come get ready now," said rogue.  
  
"Who are you going as?" Remy asked.  
  
"Magenta, from that dinning scene," she said calmly.  
  
"Damn,"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Was hopping for another scene is all," he answered as he tramped off to his room to get ready. In a matter of seconds he was back out dressed in very strange clothes. His hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing random strange pieces of brown clothing. There wasn't a lot to say except he was Riff-Raff. John said he couldn't go, he had a date with some waitress, and peter said he wouldn't partake in such foolish actives.  
  
They walked down the rode to the theater they talked about stuff you wouldn't think they would.  
  
"Ok, so if ya had ta gore you eyes out with something on the dinner table, which thing would ya pick?" asked rogue.  
  
"A steak fork, Remy tink' it gives a much cooler visual for all the people sitting around you, what would you pick?" he said.  
  
"Ah would go with a melon baler, that way they keep their shape so ya can put them in a jar for a hundred years ta scare the shit outta somebody that should find them."  
  
"Point, but I still say a fork would go better."  
  
"This is one my old room mate used to ask: if ya were stuck o n a little island for a yeah, what CD would ya bring?"  
  
"Da last thing on remy's mind would be his music selection."  
  
"That's more or less what I said, but then she asked- HOLLY SNAP!!"  
  
"Huh? That isn't even a question," said Remy confused. But rogue pulled him into an ally. She let out a stream of curse words that could blister a battle ship. Remy looked at her impressed, but she motioned to the people that were walking by the ally.  
  
Sure enough it was the brother hood. Pietro was frankie, Wanda was Columbia, lance was rocky and Todd was dressed as one of the spectators when rocky was unveiled.  
  
The two of them had to clime up a fire escape to not be seen. It would likely cause a huge fight/scene if they saw Remy. An even bigger fight/scene if they were seen together.  
  
They sat up there on the roof for a little while.  
  
"What time does the move start?" asked Remy.  
  
"Midnight, they start letting people in at 11:30, in 20 minuets," she was a little miffed that they couldn't go.  
  
"Ok, so in 30 minuets I think we should just go down, if we don't act a suspicious they wont even notice us. Why should dey, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah ok, sounds like a plan," she started unbuttoning her coat.  
  
"So, what do ya wanna do for da next 30 minuets?" rogue came down and sat on his lap, her coat was open and all Remy could think about was how pretty she was.  
  
She smiled.  
  
She pulled out a scarf.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
It was 2 in the morning; peter was still up waiting for his friends. Not only that but there was a really cool marathon of movies on.  
  
Two of his friends walked in the door, he couldn't help but notice they were holding hands. He smiled to himself and turned back to his movie. If they expected him to believe they had gone to the moves at all, then he would have to laugh in their faces.  
  
He also couldn't help to laugh at john when he came home, apparently he and his date went to the same move they other tow were supposed to go to. He had on fishnets and enough makeup to sink a barge.  
  
"I live with a bunch of insane freaks," muttered peter, "and it is awesome."  
  
Hi all, somewhat important note. This will be the last chapter in this story. Not in all, but next time I will have a different story thing. Mainly because it isn't my fav thing to see a story with 20 deferent chapters. No body really wants to read those. I know it's a stupid reason, and I'm sorry. Its not dead, just gunna be spaced out. Plz give some new ideas on titles. I suck so hard at those, and if you wanna see some more things happen to tese poor guys tell me! I gotta go.  
  
Klucky 


End file.
